It's Just the Alcohol
by TheTripleEighy118
Summary: It's just the alcohol, Quinn thinks. Takes place during the Valentines Day Wedding. First story. Quinntana. One-shot with a chance of continuation.


I wrote this at 11:00 p.m. In 30 minutes, so there may be a few errors. I just had this in my head and had to get it out.

It's Just the Alcohol

"I have to say Rosario, you are killing it in that dress." Quinn had made lots of mistakes in her life. There was that drunken night with Puck, her HBIC persona, when she tried to sabatodge Shelby to get her daughter back, dying her hair, and texting while driving. The list went on and on. So as she let her fingers lightly brush Santana's arm, she wondered if she was making another.

"Thanks," Santana said honestly, and Quinn looked away accross the room to watch the dancing couples at the reception. Quinn cursed her sudden insecurity and watched Santana from the corner of her eye. She saw the hint of confusion on the other girls face.  
Quinn really had no idea what she was doing, except that she was doing what she wanted to do. She wanted to tell Santana she looked great and she wanted to be here with her.  
After their fight on Thanksgiving, Quinn realized she hadn't done enough of that. Of doing what she wanted to do. And apparently, Santana realized she had the same problem. The jabs Santana threw back at her had hit home. Santana was right, but then again, Quinn was right about Santana too. It was never butterflies and rainbows for them, and Quinn knew that it was because they cared too much. Santana always had her back and Quinn always had hers, but they didn't know how to show it. It just was.  
Quinn remembered how it was before Santana fell for Brittany. They didn't fight, or hit each other. Santana thought it was okay for Quinn to see through her, and in turn Quinn let Santana through her walls. It was why they knew eachother so well now.  
When Santana suddenly put Brittany before Quinn, they stared being bitches to each other too. If Quinn was being honest, their messed up friendship was messed up because she would never be happy being second to Brittany, and Santana hadn't unferstood that she didn't have to put on her bitchy persona for Quinn. So when they fought, it was because they cared too much.  
"Look at those romantic saps. You know they may have love, but do you know what we are that they are not?" Santana's voice shook through Quinn's reverie. She followed Santana's gaze to where Sam was dancing with Brittany. Quinn loved Brittany, she really did. They were the Unholy Trinity after all, but Quinn could't shake the feeling anger toward her. Quinn felt ahe was more angry ag Brittany than Santana was, and that was wrong. Her reply was instantaneous. "Flawless." Santana let out a quick laugh and Quinn smirked back. It was nice to see her smile. They brought their glasses together.  
Despite her facade, Quinn could tell Santana was angry, hurt and lonely, and Quinn felt the exact same way. She knew Santana was aware of how she felt as well. They could both feel it in the air, leaking off each other and Quinn noticed that she didn't feel as bad with Santana there. She wondered if Santana felt the same. Judging by her smile, and how she wasn't straying away, Quinn thinks she does.  
-

Time passes on quickly and Quinn's having a wonderful time. She's dancing as well as one can with a wine glass in their right hand and Santana has one hand in the air swaying to the beat in front of her. When Sue walks on the stage to and gets everyones attention Santana cracks a joke and while Quinn's laughing, she feels Santana's fingers run through her hair. Santana grins at her and Quinn thinks she's incredibly sexy. Quinn thoughts are interrupted as Sue begins a negative speech which is actually quite hilarious. Quinn thinks it's even funnier that Santana's nodding in agreement to what her crazy old cheer leading coach is saying.  
-

They hang out at the bar some more while Kurt and Blaine sing their duet. Santana hasn't mentioned Brittany once and Quinn noticed she hadn't even looked her way. Quinn sips her wine slowly, and nodds to the music. It's clear Santana is more drunk then her, though neither of them are drunk enough to slurr their words. Quinn lets her gaze linger on Santana for the millionth time tonight and wonders if Santana's even noticed her advances.  
There's nothing wrong with being curious, she tells herself. There's nothing wrong at all. But of course it's wrong when she's had this feeling ever since they made up after Thanksgiving. It's wrong because Quinn thinks that maybe its more than being curious if she's completely honest with herself. But most of all, its wrong because its Santana, her best friend. Her best friend who isn't completely over Brittany, their other best friend. So yes, Quinn knows this is wrong, in every way.  
-

When Rachel and Finn step onto the stage and begin to sing We've Got Tonight, which is of course, a slow dance, Quinn blames the alcohol for everything that happens next. "May I have this dance?" She asks, offering her hand. Santana gives her that same confused but appreciative look from before and for the first time tonight Quinn is scared. But Santana's expression turns into a soft smile and she nods, slipping her hand into Quinn's for the second time tonight and lets Quinn lead them into the mass of swaying people.  
They're at the bottom of the stage in the very front when they find an area clear enough. Quinn feels the heat rush to her face as she realizes she doesn't quite know where to put her hands. As if she read her mind, Santana intertwines their left hands, and Quinn is struck for the third time by how well they fit together. Santana guides Quins right arm to around her waist, before wrapping her own around Quinn's neck. As they begin to sway with the music Santana lets her head fall against Quinn's shoulder and Quinn leans her head against Santana's.  
The way they're dancing is so intimate and Quinn blames the alcohol for making her head spin because it is definatly not because of how Santana is pressed against her. It can't be because of her. It's just the alcohol.  
Quinn looks up onto the stage to see if Rachel has noticed them. Rachel is glancing back and forth at Finn and doesn't even glance Quinn's way. Quinn waits for that feeling to come whenever Rachel would look at him. That awful clench around her heart when it was always Finn and never her. She waits for that feeling as she watches Rachel smile shyly at him. But It doesn't. Quinn was never in love with Rachel, but she knows she almost was. She blames the alcohol for finally admitting that to herself. She blames the alcohol for accepting it. It's why Quinn could never commit to Finn, Puck, Sam or any boy. Its why she was never in love with anyone. The absense of that feeling proves that whatever she had felt for Rachel, it was gone now. She tightens her hold on Santana.  
The lyrics to the song play through her mind as she dances with Santana. Quinn can't stop the lyrics from affecting her train of thought, so she blames the alcohol again. All Quinn can think is that she loves the way Santana feels against her. It's familiar and warm and Quinn feels safe even though she knows this is dangerous.

"I've never slow danced with a girl before," Quinn starts out carefully, pulling back to look Santana in the eye. They haven't spoken since they started dancing and Quinn desperately wants to know what she's thinking.

Santana's eyes are bright but darker than Quinn remembers. Then again, she's never stared so deeply into them. It's just the alcohol, she thinks. She smiles softly at Santana and admits, "I like it."

Santana gives her that look again, and a careful smile that makes Quinn's hearbeat increase when she realizes just how close their faces are. Before she does anything stupid, and before Santana can respond, Quinn leans her head back down to rest against hers.

"We've got tonight,"

"Who needs tomorrow?"

Rachel's and Finns voices sing.

It's those lyrics and the way Santana seems to be clinging to her as if she's the only think keeping her upright that makes Quinn make her decision. Quinn's made sure Santana hadn't been able to see Brittany dancing with Sam the entire time, so maybe what she's about to do is a little less wrong. Besides, it's become unbearable to be here much longer.

Quinn pulls back again and searches Santana's eyes carefully as she asks her question. "Hey, do you want to just get out of here?" Santana smiles at her and replies with no hesitation.

"Lead the way Fabray." And she does. Quinn keeps their hands joined and she leads them off the dance floor and out of the ballroom. She wonders again if Santana has any idea. Neither notice the song has ended.

Quinn stumbles first, right as they are getting out the elevator. Quinn is blaming the alcohol for all of her actions, but she knows its the alcohol when Santana bursts into a fit of giggles. Santana Lopez does not giggle. Quinn watches in fascination as Santana laughs at her. She finds her own face breaking out into a grin and she pulls Santana towards her, spinning the slightly shorter girl into a twirl in the middle of the hallway.

Both are laughing hard and Santana falls against the door of someone's room with a thud. Quinn, unable to stop her momentum crashes into her. This only makes them laugh harder as Quinn pulls the Latina from the door and back into the hallway.

"We've got tonight!" Quinn sings, her heart soaring. She hasn't felt this good in a long time. She's happy. The realization almost makes her miss her hotel room and she stops abruptly, causing Santana to stagger behind her. Quinn doesn't remember the last time she was really happy so any doubts Quinn had about this are gone. With renewed vigor she swipes her key and throws open the door to the room.

"Who needs tomorrow?" Santana happily sings back to her and follows her into the room.

"We sure don't," Quinn breathes, closing the door behind her. She twirls Santana again so that Santana is the one in front of the door, earning another laugh from her, which makes Quinn's heart swell.

She nervously closes the distance between them, one hand on Santana's waist and the other moves to link their fingers together. With another shaky breath she gently presses Santana against the door.

Santana's eyes widen impossibly. "Quinn," she manages, her voice conveying her shock. Quinn cuts her off effectivly by pressing their lips together. It's probably the sloppiest, most awkward kiss Quinn's ever had, but it's by far the best. Santana's lips are soft against hers and taste amazing. Santana's lips respond tentatively against hers and Quinn finally understands the meaning of seeing firework's when you kiss someone. It's just the alcohol, she thinks.

"Quinn," Santana manages, pushing Quinn back slightly. "Wait."

Quinn prepares herself for the rejection, and feels tears begin to form in her eyes. What has she done? But Santana holds Quinn in place, preventing any thought of escape. "What are you doing?" Santana asks softly, reaching her hand up to tuck some hair behind Quinn's ear.

"I don't know," Quinn whispers, and Santana waits for Quinn to continue. Quinn thinks it has to be the alcohol that's making Santana so nice, and it has to be the alcohol that's making her continue talking. "All the men, they aren't interested in me, they just want me on my knees." Quinn looks back into Santana's eyes. "The Professor, he was a mistake. I just wanted to feel something. I'm sor-" Suddenly Santana is kissing her and Quinn can do nothing but respond.

It's a soft kiss, and Quinn never would have expected Santana to be so gentle. Quinn moans into the kiss as Santana's tongue brushes hers. Santana breaks the kiss only to trail hot open mouthed kisses down her neck and Quinn moans shamelessly louder, tangling her fingers in the latina's hair. Then all too soon, Santana is pulling back to look her in the eye.

"You're not just a pretty girl Quinn. You deserve so much more," she whispers. Quinn kisses Santana again fevrently, her hands dropping down to Santana's thys. She runs her hands up them, lifting up her dress. Santana releases some sort of combination between a moan and a growl and it's the sexiest thing Quinn's ever heard.

"Show me," she demands.

"Are you sure?"

"Make love to me, Santana."

It's all the confirmation Quinn needs to give.

"So that's why college girls experiment," Quinn says, a dazed look on her face. Her voice hoarse from screaming.

"And thank god they do," Santana lets out a shocked laugh. The statement makes Quinn wonder just how many college girls Santana has been with. The thought makes her stomach churn for some reason.

"And you know, it was fun. I mean I've always wondered what'd it be like to be with a women, but i don't know, for me it was a one time thing." The alcohol has worn off and Quinn is finally scared again. She's scared of the feelings Santana makes her feel, so naturally she sets up her walls to make it seem like nothing when in reality it ment everything.

Now that there is no alcohol in her system she can't blame anything for what she's feeling She can't blame the alcohol for the stupid grin on her face or the wetness between her legs. She can't blame the alcohol for the erratic fluttering of her heart as Santana looks at her.

"Look, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to show up at your house with a U-haul," Santana says, and they both let out a relaxed laugh. Santana's voice is husky and so sexy Quinn can't stop herself from drinking in her appearance. She's beautiful, she thinks. Quinn marvels at how comfortable it feels to be with Santana like this, of how right it feels. It's a dangerous thought but Quinn has been about danger all night anyways.

She reaches for the water bottle and takes a sip, watching Santana watch her. Santana has a look of smugness and disbeleif on her face. Quinn can only think of how sexy Santana looks with her messy dark hair cascading down her bare shoulder not covered by the sheet. "So what happens now?" Quinn asks unable to stand Santana's scrutinizing look any longer. She brings the water bottle back to her lips.

"Well you could walk out first, or we could make it a two time thing?" Santana lets the question slide out carefully.

Quinn can't stop the elated smirk that crosses her face as she puts the water bottle down. Sober sex was the most dangerous thing to do at this point. Quinn would have no excuse for whatever this feeling was. Quinn knew that this would only result in her heartbreak, and confuse her more. Quinn also knew that Santana was still mot over Brittany. But Quinn wanted Santana more than she'd ever wanted anyone, and now, there was no going back. It wasn't just the alcohol.


End file.
